Amor Vincit Omnia
by a u c o xx
Summary: Ventus had connected his heart to many others, but none of those connections were more important than his connection to Terra. Drabble series. Yaoi. Terra x Ventus.
1. Warmth

_Warmth_

Though his body lay sleeping, his mind was in a constant frenzy. He could hear everything that happened around him. As people came to see him as he slept and as they left, he could hear their heartfelt words and it made him want to return to them. That, of course, would never happen, not until his heart had been repaired. It had been splintered and ruined by Vanitas. The darkness Ventus had fought off in the end had still destroyed a part of him.

The person who came to him the most, however, was Aqua. She sat by his bedside at least once a week, telling him what was going on in the worlds and how all of their friends were doing. There was one person she always left out, though. Not once since he had fallen into his coma had Aqua mentioned Terra. In the back of his mind he was pleading for information on his friend, but in never came. Day after day, he awaited news of the man who had been taken by the darkness. It never came.

There was one night, however, that something was different. He knew that darkness could control dreams, turning them into vicious nightmares that could forever haunt. The darkness entering his mind, however, was not cold and cruel, but rather it felt like warmth and a possessive love. It was not the darkness he knew to hate. It was Terra's darkness, a possessive, but ever-protective darkness. Whereas the Master had warned them that no darkness was good, Ventus knew he could trust this feeling. It was Terra telling him that he was still alive.

If only Ventus could see Terra, though, and what had become of him. His snow-white hair and golden eyes were not the ones Ventus knew, but in his mind he could feel that it was the same person. He tried to reach out to it, but every time he came close the darkness would retreat. He could speak to it in his mind. He begged and pleaded for it not to leave him, but it was to no avail. The darkness had left him without another trace. All he was left with were the words, "I'm sorry, Ven."

Then the warmth and darkness left him cold and empty in his bed, with only his mind to keep him company.

**Woo! Drabble one is complete! I'm hoping I've kept these two as in-character as possible. I can honestly say that Birth by Sleep has become my favorite Kingdom Hearts game, with Ventus being my favorite character.**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think. (;**


	2. Awakening

_Awakening_

Sleep had taken him nine years before, but it no longer had a hold on his mind. He was unsure if he should have been awakening, even now, but he needed to be awake if only for a moment. A hand was placed on his shoulder, warmth filled Ventus at the light touch. As his eyes fluttered open, he turned his head to look at the person standing behind him. In that moment he said nothing. Only a smile of sheer joy could be seen on his face. They both turned their gazes to the night sky before saying the first word he had heard in all of those years of sleep. Well, the first word he had heard while he was awake, anyways.

"Sora."

There was hope that could be heard in both of their voices, hope that called throughout the Land of Departure. With their eyes still trained to the sky, Terra leapt over the back of the bench and took a seat beside his best friend. Ventus placed his head on Terra's shoulder. Though he had been sleeping for far too long, he was still exhausted. He could only assume that was what happened when you lost your heart. It took only a minute for Terra to decide to intertwine their fingers into a lock. They had gone years being separated from each other, and Terra was only now himself again.

His years of being Xehanort had taken a toll on him. Though he had always been calm, aside from when he had his brushes with darkness, Terra had become much more reserved, holding himself back in order to not give into the darkness that was ever present within him. Since being freed, the only person he had seen was Ventus. That meant nothing, though, since the smaller boy had been asleep and unknowing for so long. Ventus still had a heart filled with light, without a single speck of darkness within it. Terra promised himself he would never taint that, and so he kept himself in check.

Being that his heart had only just returned, Ventus and Terra were both silent, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was Ven who finally broke the silence and asked, "So, what've I missed?"

The blonde boy smiled, a soft chuckle hidden in the end of his line. Moving himself off of Terra, but still holding his hand, he readjusted himself so he could look right at Terra. "I must have missed something, right? How long have I been out?"

Those questions started a night of answers that brought both of them back to their lives before everything had happened. Questions never went unanswered between them since that day. The secrets they once kept had only caused their hearts to ache. It would never be like that again.

* * *

**Mmm, I'm not sure how happy I am with this one. = 3=;;**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Wishes

_Wishes_

**Note:** Alternate Universe – kind of…

Ventus looked into the flame that sat upon the wick of the candle. It was his birthday and he was celebrating alone. Terra had left and Aqua had been sent off to track him down, while Ven had been forced to stay home and train. Though he had been training as hard as his friends, he was still told he was not ready. If anyone had a heart of pure light, it would have been him, so why was he being forced to stay behind? At least Master Eraqus had been kind enough to remember his birthday. He was given no gift and the cake had been something he himself had made. All the Master had done was wish him a happy birthday.

The wax was beginning to drip down onto his cake slice, staining a part of the vanilla frosting a deep blue. He was turning fifteen and yet it hardly meant anything to him. In years past he would spend the day with Terra and Aqua. The three of them would share laughs and neglect their duties for just that day and spend their time having fun. The Master had never frowned on it, though, for he knew that the three of them needed these memories. They would be the memories that kept darkness out of their hearts and would connect the three friends.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Leaning forward, Ventus blew out the candle, hoping to stop the continuous flow of blue wax. As the light vanished, Ventus made his wish. "I wish I could see Terra and Aqua, or just one, but someone."

In less than a moment, he could feel himself being connected with someone. A D-Link had been forced and his mind was connected with someone. It was silent for a moment, and just before Ven could ask who had linked with him he heard one of the voices he had wished to hear.

"Ven, are you there?" It was Aqua, and her voice was filled with worry.

"I'm here Aqua. What's up?" Instantly he heard a sigh of relief on her end and he could almost feel her smile.

"Thank goodness, I thought you'd be asleep by now. It's getting late, right? It's about the time we'd be finishing your birthday celebration." She laughed softly, "Happy birthday, Ven. I just ran into Terra in a world called Radiant Garden, and he is wishing you the same."

"Thanks Aqua, it's nice to know you guys remembered." Ven was grinning ear to ear. Even if he could not see them, he knew they were all thinking of each other, their hearts forever connected.

"How could we forget a day like today? We've always spent it together. I just wish it could have been the same this year, instead of having to chase down Terra day in and day out."

"Is he doing okay, though?" Ventus could feel the worry beginning to boil in the pit of his stomach. "I've been worried about him, ever since the Mark of Mastery exam. The darkness isn't taking over… right?"

"I'm not sure Ven, I'm sorry. I'm going to bring him back, though, so you don't have to worry. He's going to be okay."

"Thanks, Aqua." A yawn was drawn forth from his mouth. "I should probably get some sleep. Thanks for remembering me, though, Aqua."

"Don't mention it. I hope I can see you soon." With that, their D-Link faded. Ventus looked out his window before drawing his curtains closed. In the last moment before the night sky disappeared, he saw a light shoot across the sky. He could only imagine it was Terra sending him a happy birthday wish. It seemed that sometimes just a wish from a candle was enough to bring some joy into his life.

* * *

**Third chapter is up! In this, Ventus never ran off to talk to Terra. Also, D-Links allow you to talk to people.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. =w=**


	4. Embarrassment

_Embarrassment_

_**Note:** Alternate Universe_

There were jobs that nobody wanted to do. It did not matter how old you were or what your financial circumstances were, you simply did not want to work them. That's why Ventus never told anyone about his place of work. If he told someone 'I get $8.00 an hour' many of them would be impressed. That is, of course, until they found out he worked for a fast food chain. The only person he had told about his job was his best friend, Aqua, and there conversation went like so:

"You found a job? That's great, Ven."

"It's going to be awesome! I'm making $8.00 an hour, too!"

"Really? Where are you working?"

"Mickey's Burger World."

"Oh… that's nice."

The enthusiasm had drained from her voice in an instant, coming across as a fake congratulation from then on. The blonde boy knew it wasn't a glamorous job, but it was still a way of making money. From then on, he told no one where he worked. If people he knew came in to buy some food, he'd lower his visor just enough so that they could not tell it was him. His greeting would come across as a mumble and his smile would melt away in an instant, giving nobody any clue as to who he was. Since he was a child, he had been told that his smile was contagious and easy to recognize. With that logic, Ventus knew well enough to put away the sunshine smile when he saw people he knew.

He did not, however, think that someone could have seen through this act of his. That person was Terra. Granted, the two had only been in school for a year together before the older boy had graduated, but they had spoken a bit during the time that Aqua and Terra had dated.

It had been during his break that Terra had entered the establishment to order some lunch before heading home from his morning college class. As he turned away from the counter and from a peppy blonde man- named Demyx, if his name tag was anything to go by- the brunette noticed a head of blonde munching on French fries. That mop of hair was easy to remember, even if it had been lightly mussed from the visor. Making his way towards the figure, whose head was down, shading Ven's eyes, Terra took a seat across from the boy. Ven looked up from under long blonde lashes. When he noticed who it was, he gave Terra only a quick curious look before looking away, his face flushed.

"Why are you hiding your face, Ven? You're still weird, just like back then." Terra chuckled softly to himself, sipping his Coke. "Has anything changed in the past three years since I saw you? You seem to have gotten shy."

"I'm not shy, Terra…" Ven mumbled to the man across from it who only smirked in reply. "I just don't like to talk to people while I'm working. It's embarrassing."

"How it is embarrassing? It's just a job, kiddo." As he said that, Ven looked up at him and gaped.

"It's not 'just a job,' Terra! It's an awful job that makes everyone think you're some kind of loser." He blushed awkwardly, "Seriously, who wants to work at Mickey's Burger World as a senior in high school?"

"Well, at least you're doing something, right?" Terra placed his hand on Ven's shoulder, smiling at him from the other side of the table. "Listen, most of the people who would mock your job most likely don't even have a job. They're most likely not even trying. Don't let them get you down, Ven. Plus, you'll be in college next year, so keep your head up for now. Now where's that smile I've heard about from Aqua?"

Ventus looked at Terra for a moment, not saying nor doing anything. It took him a minute to finally let all the words sink in. Then, without any warning, he burst out laughing. Terra watched him, but more specifically, he kept his eyes on that lovely smile. It was just as Aqua had said; the boy had a smile that could light up anyone's day. As the laughter died down, Ven let the smile lessen.

"Since when do we have moments like this, anyways? We hardly even know each other and here you are giving me heartfelt advice." Ven started to gather his trash, placing it onto the red plastic tray on the table.

"Well, maybe we can have some more moments another time." With that, Terra grabbed his bag of food and started to walk away from the table without another word. Unless you count the piece of paper he slipped onto the table, anyways, which held his phone number and the words 'talk to you soon'.

* * *

**As far as drabbles go, that was kind of long, so I apologize. XD;**

**Review, please! I'd be super thankful if you did, and since tomorrow is Thanks Giving... Just please review!**

**Also, I may be starting a multi-chapter Terra x Ventus story within the next few weeks, so please keep your eyes out. I promise the chapters will be much longer than these drabbles. Much, much longer~ :3**


	5. Glasses

_Glasses_

**Note:** Alternate Universe

Ven could honestly say that although he had experienced many embarrassing things in his life having to get glasses was the worst. His best feature had always been his eyes. Life gleamed through in those blue pools, reflecting the sky in their depths. With the glasses framing them, they seemed to dull, even if it was only slight. His mother had allowed him to stay home on the first day. As ridiculous as it was, Ven had been torn up after getting them. The curtains in his room had been draw closed, his cell phone was shut off, and he just lay on his bed without the offending spectacles on. The world around him was blurred. Anything close to his face could be made out, but even items a foot away could not be made out.

It was that same night that the small blonde teen heard a rapping of knuckles on his bedroom window. Ven looked over before he sat up to see who it was. Very few people ever knocked on his window to be admitted into his home, so he knew it was not some stranger. Pulling back the curtains, Ven saw a face he knew better than any other—Terra, his boyfriend. He opened the window and extended his hand out to Terra, who gripped it firmly and made his way inside. The clock on Ven's bedside table read eleven-PM. By now his mother would be asleep, so it would be safe to have Terra over for the rest of the evening before they had to leave for school in the morning. Ven kept his hold on Terra's hands as he sat down on his bed and pulled Terra down beside him.

"So why did you skip school today? You don't seem sick to me, Ven." Terra's arm came around the smaller boy's shoulder, pulling him in closer.

"Well, you see… If I show you, do you promise not to laugh?" As Terra nodded, Ventus reached back and grabbed his glasses off his bed and slid them onto his face. "I had to get glasses yesterday after school and they look ridiculous. I don't want people to see them."

Ven had begun to pout, his lower lip jutted out ever so slightly and his eyes cast down to the ground. It was one of the looks that Terra had come to love. It was too adorable for words and at times he would purposely bring about the look by teasing him. This time, however, he could tell that Ven was in no mood for that. Letting go of the blonde, he sunk onto his knees before him and gripped Ven's chin in his two hands. Taking a good look at the sight before him, Terra could not agree with his boyfriend. As if the pouting was not enough, the glasses made him look even cuter. A smirk made it's way across Terra's face and he leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Ven's.

"They look adorable." That being said, Terra brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Their lips moved together in unison for a moment before Ven pushed away, confusion clear as day on his face.

"Adorable? How can you say something like that, Terra? I look like a nerd and now no one can see my eyes!" Ven's hands gripped Terra's shoulders harshly, but not enough to hurt the larger boy. "Seriously, I look stupid…"

"Well, look at it this way, then…" Terra smirked and moved in close again, "This way, I'll be the only one to see your eyes."

This time, Ven brought their lips together. Terra always knew just what to say to make him feel better.

* * *

**Alright, so I made them a bit out of character, and I apologize for that. D:**

**For some reason I don't feel like I am portraying Terra quite right, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Hopefully he'll be acting more like himself in drabbles to come. Anyways, I have one more drabble planned and then I will be focusing on my multi-chapter story. I'm not ending the drabbles, I just won't be writing one until I finish the first chapter of my story. I hope you are all looking forward to it~ /end shameless plug**


	6. Magic

_Magic_

Magic had never been something that interested Ventus. It was complicated, took calculations to perfect, and usually it took time to cast at an enemy. Even so, though, Aqua had forced him to learn two of the basics: cure and aero. She told him that they would be useful to him when he became a Keyblade Master, so although he did not look forward to the hours of practicing to use them correctly, he brought himself to accept his fate. The two would spend hours in the training grounds. Gusts of wind would shoot out in every direction, but never in the right direction. A few times Aqua had been forced to counter his aero with one of her own, deflecting any damage that would have been head towards their home.

"Aqua, this isn't working. I'm just not cut out to be a mage." A sigh escaped through Ven's lips. He was disappointed in himself, but not terribly so. He'd known from the beginning that he was not suited for magic. This was just his time to fully accept that and to try and make Aqua understand. "I have cure down, isn't that enough?"

"No Ven, it's not enough. Some enemies can't be taken down with just a quick attack. Sometimes you have to use magic against your target to win." Her patience was beginning to wear thin. They had been working for weeks to teach Ven how to cast aero, but it was to no avail. "Let's try it one more time for today, alright?"

"Alright." A look of determination was on Ven's face. His eyes fluttered shut as he held up his Keyblade, pointing it towards the training rings. All he had to do was spin those rings around without hitting anything else. It could not honestly be that hard, right? "Aero!"

It was at that moment, unbeknownst to Ven, that Terra had entered the training field. He had overheard the two talking and wanted to be there to support Ven, triumph or fail. As the wind gathered around the Keyblade in Ventus' grasp, everything seemed to be going right. As soon as he went to release that power, however, things were no longer ideal. Once again, the wind had shot off in the wrong direction. His eyes did not open until he heard a painful grunt from behind him. Turning on his heels, Ven saw Terra gripping his abdomen in pain. He hadn't hit Terra with his magic, had he?

"Oh no, Terra!" Ven ran towards his best friend; concern being the only emotion on his face. He kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his back and shoulder to steady him. "I didn't hit you did I?"

"Yeah, you kind of did, Ven." Terra was winded. It took him a bit of time to get the full statement out. "I'll be fine, though, so don't worry."

"No, no I can help you!" Ven concentrated for a moment before his hands began to grow a gentle green. "Cure."

A warmth filled Terra as the magic seeped into his body, restoring his health and removing his pain. A smirk came onto the older boy's face. Ven helped to lift him from the ground, not removing his hands so that his friend would remain steady.

"Well, at least you have one spell down." Terra chuckled before moving out of Ven's hold. "You may want to practice a little more."

"Definitely." Ven's smile finally came to his face and shined through his eyes. All the while, Aqua stood and sighed in exasperation. Of course, why hadn't she thought of bringing in Terra sooner? Ven would have been a much easier student if she had and they would have gotten to this point much faster.

* * *

**Alright, this is the last drabble piece before I begin my multi-chapter story. I apologize, because it's kind of lame, had a lot of Aqua, and was simply 'blah~'.**

**Expect my story to be up sometime this week. I think between each chapter I am going to put out two drabbles. They may not only be in here, though, because I want to explore a few other fandoms as well (specifically 07-Ghost and xxxHolic). = w=  
**


	7. Plushie

_Plushie_

**Warning: **Alternative Universe

If anyone saw Terra's bedroom, they may be shocked by one item that lay within it. On the shelf of his closet sat something near and dear to his heart. It was not kept in a glass case, for that would lessen it's value, it some odd way. Well, Terra thought so anyways. It was a cheap item, in terms of money. It was a stuff animal. It was a stuffed lion, to be exact. When he was younger, it had been given the name "Simba" by his best friend, Ventus. They both had one of the stuffed lion, since they came in a set. They were named "Simba" and "Nala," a male and a female. The older teen could remember the days when they were younger, when they'd play with the silly stuffed lions for hours on end. They had led to one moment that Terra remembered perfectly, one he held close to his heart.

A young Ventus had been over his house for a few hours and the two had just finished devouring a can of Spaghetti-o's when they went into Terra's room to play. They grabbed the lions and played for a while. During their game, however, something happened with their lions. Their noses were magnetized together, connecting the two lions into what seemed like a kiss. The two boys stared in wonder before Ven looked to his friend, confusion clear on his face.

"Terra, what are they doing?" It was curious to him. Why would their noses touch? "It looks kind of funny."

"They're kissing, Ven, in a 'lion way'." Terra stated matter-of-factly, as though it were an obvious thing. "You know, that thing moms and dads always do."

"I know what kissing is, Terra. Sheesh…" Ven huffed as he turned back to the lions. "But I wonder what it feels like. It looks to weird, ya'know?"

"Who knows? I bet we'll find out someday, when we're older." Terra shrugged and went back to playing with Simba, waiting for Ven to pick up Nala and resume their game.

"But Terra, I want to know now," Ven pouted, looking out his friend's window. "So why don't we try it? I mean, friends can kiss, right? You kiss the people you love, and I love you, 'cause you're my best friend and stuff."

"Well, I guess that's true." Terra moved closer to his friend, placing a hand on Ven's cheek, staring straight into his eyes. "We'll make this quick, okay?"

As soon as Ventus nodded, Terra brought their lips together into a quick kiss. It was awkward, filled with the confusion of what to do. Their lips just touched before the two pulled apart quickly. They turned away from each other, not sure what to say or do now. The kiss had certainly not been what either had expected. From watching movies, they could both only assume that kissing was supposed to feel magical and 'give you heart wings,' as Ven's aunt Cinderella had once explained to them. The two boys turned back to each other and then, without a word, tried again.

That time it hit. Their lips melded in just a way to give them the feeling that the kiss was 'right'.

Terra remembered that day. He had been seven and Ventus was only five, but they had both had their first kiss on that day, and it had not been the last kiss they shared.

* * *

**For once, I am happy with the way this drabble came out. I've been wanting to write young!Terra and young!Ventus for a while now, so that was my inspiration.**

**As for the Simba and Nala plushies that noses connect throught magnets... that idea is not mine. Oddly enough, they are real plushies. I used to have them when I was younger and I would play with them for hours on end.**

**Please review! Also, if you could suggest some words that would be great. As you've most likely noticed, the title word of the chapter is what the drabble is centered around (ie. This drabble is titled "plushie" and the drabble is about Terra and Ven having Simba and Nala plushies). If you could do that, I would be very greatful. ^ w ^**


	8. Nuclear

_Nuclear_

**Warning: **Alternate Universe_  
_

Ventus wanted to jump down, to fly through the endless sky below him. It seemed like an endless trip down. He would never stop flying, and though it would end in his death, it almost seemed welcoming to him in that moment. It had been how Terra had died, after all. It would have been fitting if the two faded from existence in the same way. They'd both jump into a nuclear reactor, one right after another. The blue light from below was enticing, as if calling out for another young sacrifice. It would be like a warm, welcoming embrace. His body would die within it's radiation and then he'd find happiness. When he died, Terra would be with him again.

What had possessed Terra to jump, though? That was the thing that annoyed Ventus the most about the entire ordeal. The only thing he could think of was that Terra had finally slipped into insanity. It had been a long time coming. Over the past months, Terra had begun to talk about a man named Master Xehanort. According to Terra, the man had been killing people and only he could stop him. Some nights he would return to find Terra lying on the couch, his hands covered in blood, sobbing. Try as he might to help Terra, Ven could do nothing for him. He only continued to fall apart before his eyes.

The final night was seven months after everything had begun. Terra had said that he felt like someone else was inside of him, trying to take over him from the inside. Once again, the name Master Xehanort came from him. That was the final straw; the last time Ven would hear that name. He had exploded at his boyfriend, telling him the truth of what had happened. Xehanort did not exist. Terra had been killing those people, not some made up fantasy man. There was no one inside of Terra aside from himself. It was the truth that killed Terra. The truth led him to a way to destroy Xehanort.

When the older boy left the house that evening, Ventus followed after him. He found himself watching Terra stand at the edge of the nuclear reactor in their town, the very one Terra worked at. His toes were tipping over the edge and Ven cried out for him to stop. Terra could only turn to him with a sad smile and say, "Sorry Ven, but I have to destroy Xehanort. He can't have my heart."

Then he was plummeting into the reactor, toward his demise. Ventus could only scream and try to reach out and grab him. It didn't help. His boyfriend was gone. Why had he told him the truth? Why had he gone off at him? It was obvious that Terra needed help, a comforting shoulder to cry upon. Ventus just could not be that person any longer. It had been Vanitas that made him see that. Vanitas, the man that always seemed to be there when he was angry, sad, or broken. He was darkness incarnated, the devil on Ven's shoulder. He told Ven to scream at Terra, to show him the truth of his actions.

Vanitas was there now, even as Ventus stood at the edge of the reactor. Now it was he who was telling Ventus not to jump, not to die. It had become clear to Ven that if Terra was mad, so was he.

"Ven, don't you fucking jump. If you die, so do I. We need to become one, and now that Terra is gone that can happen! You can be happy now, just come with me." Vanitas extended his hand as if beckoning Ventus to take hold of it.

"No, I won't become one with you. You're not real, just like Xehanort. You're not real and you've ruined everything!"

Those were the last words Ven said. As he plummeted into the reactor, he did not scream. He just cried and flew towards his eternal rest beside Terra.

* * *

**So... I just wrote something that wasn't happy and fluff-filled. Honestly, I like writing angst much more than fluff, but a drabble series of all angst would be no fun. From now on, though, expect a mix of genres in here. = w =**

**Also~ The inspiration from this piece came from the song "Meltdown" by the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. I absolutely adore that song.**

**Anyways, please review.  
**


End file.
